


The other Severus

by Rocking_Unstable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocking_Unstable/pseuds/Rocking_Unstable
Summary: Severus had a pretty nice life. That is until his stepson Harry and his wife Lily die. A few months later a special play of faith gies him a new chance. A chance in the another dimension. The thing is. Lily died there too, the Severus he replaced seems to be a bitter and mean man and Harry is a depressed teenager with a hard life. Now Severus tries to win Harry's trust in order to help him. But can Harry learn to trust him after the animosity he shared with his hated potions professor? And how will Harry cope with the sudden changes in said professor?





	The other Severus

Severus shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around himself while casting a wandless warming charm on it. The astronomy tower was deserted, everyone being downstairs at the winter solstice feast. He, however, really wasn’t in the mood. 3 months. That’s how long he’d been mourning the loss of his beloved wife and adopted stepson. Tears welled up in his eyes while thinking about it. He clenched his fist and looked up at the night sky.

He soon found Capella twinkling brightly upon him. His mother told him when he was younger, that the star guided wizards it felt kindly toward, to the path of their soul’s destiny. His mother had always had a thing for astronomy. And, to this day, when he needed to think or felt stuck in life, he would go outside to look at the night sky. He’s always loved his mother, even if she was never strong enough to stand up against his father.

While watching he whispered two names. _Harry. Lily._ He needed them.

 

* * *

 

 

At the same time, a bitter potions master stood at the top of the astronomy tower. So much the same yet so vastly different. He sneered while looking at the night sky. He shivered at the cold wind of the winter solstice.

He looked up at Capella. And he sneered once again. He was so incredibly tired. Tired of serving two masters. Tired of being miserable. Tired of his forsaken life. Sometimes he would come up here and look down. He would imagine what it would feel like to jump. To just leave the world to fend for itself. But he couldn’t. He had to protect Lily’s child. But oh, how he longed to join her instead. It wouldn’t be long though. The dark lord’s last chance of return had been destroyed when the Potter brat had pierced his diary with that basilisk fang. Now he only had to wait until they captured Black. Then Harry would be safe enough and he could finally pass on. Finally get his peace.

How he longed for that moment….

 

* * *

 

 

At the same time in the Gryffindor 3rd year boy’s dorm, a lonely massy haired child sat looking at the stars. He didn’t feel like joining the solstice festive. Ron and Hermione had both gone home at the insistence of their parents. Dumbledore had deemed it better for Harry not to join them at the Weasleys’. Something to do with Hogwarts being better protected against Sirius Black.

It was ok he supposed. He couldn’t have everything. He’d been able to fend for himself since he could remember. He would continue doing so.

But at thinking that his heart ached. How it longed for someone to care.

Harry suddenly banged his left forearm with his right fist. Hard. He hissed at the pain that it brought and then smiled. It wasn’t a happy one.


End file.
